epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 3 Episode 5: Romulus and Remus vs Cain and Abel
READ THIS BEFORE THIS This battle has been in the works for months, I've been scrapping it over and over and now I'm finally happy I could sit down and make it happen. Thanks to Thy for the amazing cover and letsa go. Beat Starts at 0:09 Rapper Colors Together rapping is white Abel is red Cain is blue Romulus is purple Remus is green Ghosts are pale blue Lyrics Cain and Abel: We’re Cain and Abel, able to disable fables faster than the lifespan of a Dreidel, You can say our rhymes are fatal the way they burrow in your naval We’re glacial! Don’t you know your legacies were made stable by the papal? We’re wolves, the way you’re milking our tale, you can say we’re rocking your cradle! You’re cast away from society, it’s not just your raps that are mundane, You’re the sons of a bitch, and I’m not just talking about the mutt. Cain! Romulus, in only one source was it said that you got your brother bashed, It’s no fact! Perhaps you just took the rap; like that! Romulus and Remus: Hark! Remus do you seen our destination? Our future civilization! But between us there’s two idiots born and raised through holy masturbation My bronze stabber’s in the scabbard, brandishing bandages on these scabs Formed to save a race only for Yahweh to eradicate the whole pack! I’m sure we’ll wipe the Senate floor of them with some proper oration, This will be the second time we’ve massacred backwards shepherds for our nation! You outta exile yourself with your mater, rhymes softer than your clay father You realize to repopulate the earth you had to fuck each others’ daughters! Cain and Abel: I’m sorry Lord, but we’re livid at Livy for failing to document the failure of their city Collapsed under the PC PC and went packing to pack up a committee Left the farmhands they came from cursing, apologies for sinning We gotta deliver raw rhymes wait what? ‘cause we’re TWINNING! “'''Wait what?” What? We’re supposed to be in synch! The Lord told us to plow, you don’t decide everything! So don’t have a cow Cain! All of your beef is lame! If you don’t shut the heck up you’ll find yourself slain! '''Cain knocks Abel in the head with a rock and Abel collapses Oh shit. Romulus and Remus: Oi my brother are you seeing this? That plebian is bleeding! Now let us hold back and take advantage of this Remus! The fuck? It’s what Father would’ve wanted, for his boys to succeed! A legacy we’ll develop, a prime example we will lead! No! Screw the dreams of our father, we must do what is right! You’re such a pain in my back, gah! Yet you stuck a knife in mine... Remus collapses, profusely bleeding out of the stab wound in his back Cain: Our twins are dead! Oh Lord, tell me something’s wrong with my vision, I shared a womb with him, why couldn’t he share my ambition? And while he was the weaker brother, God would surely be pissed How can I be in his favor now if I put a knife in his favorite’s ribs? Romulus: Cain, don’t feel regret, they were standing in our way, To construct a glorious nation and usher forth a brighter age (Yeah...) So let’s wash this blood from our hands and put our prints on the map And our names will be held in glory, for eons, to pass...... …… The ground violently shakes and pale figures emerge from the corpses The Dead: Look at what legends have just been unearthed Died alone but were once united at birth We went into this alone, now you’re leaving this broken If the heart is the where the home is you’re leaving this homeless We were the beauty of the battle, but you killed this, Think there’s no witness? Our Lords gave us our business! So now return to empty homes, while we ascend to the heavens But we’re leaving behind marks of verbal killers so THINK ON YOUR SINS WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MYTHICAL RAP MYTHICAL RAP BATTLES! BATTLES! OF HISTORICAL! OF HIS- *logo is violently stabbed* SHIT. Poll Who Won? Romulus and Remus Cain and Abel Romulus Remus Cain Abel Cain and Romulus Abel and Remus Hint Category:Blog posts